Curiosidade
by Dark Temi
Summary: Zoro era instigante demais.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece não me pertence, e o Oda é um gênio.

**Rate: K+**

**Aviso: Spoilers do capítulo 639. ODA, SEU LINDO!**

**X**

**Curiosidade**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Zoro/Robin**

**X**

Eu quase me esquecera.

Foram dois anos treinando, pesquisando e me preparando para reencontrar meus nakamas. Era impressionante pensar que eu, que sempre fui independente de todos – para não dizer sozinha – havia me tornado alguém que apreciava tanto o companheirismo. Os mugiwaras foram os responsáveis por isso, e lhes sou eternamente grata por tudo que eles fizeram por mim.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu quase me esquecera.

Quase me esquecera da sensação de lutar ao lado deles. Eu só percebi o quanto aquele sentimento me fizera falta quando finalmente a tripulação se reuniu na Gyoncorde Plaza, na Ilha dos Tritões, para lutar contra Hody, Dercken, e outros que planejavam coisas terríveis para aquele reino tão peculiar e rico em diversidade.

E eu me diverti, como há muito não fazia, ao lutar ao lado deles de novo. Observar suas mudanças, seus progressos. Foi impressionante ver Sanji usar golpes da CP9, Ussop acrescentar plantas às suas balas especiais, Franky finalmente conseguir seu tão sonhado robô gigante (o que iria me poupar de constrangimentos como o de Thriller Bark), etc. Também fiquei feliz ao vê-los impressionados com o fato de que agora eu podia usar o poder da Hana Hana no Mi para fazer florescer membros gigantes. Finalmente senti que tudo estava no lugar certo, e que eu estava de volta para a minha família.

Mas havia algo. Algo que estava me intrigando desde que nós nos reunimos. É um pequeno desvio de personalidade, mas eu não posso evitar: arqueólogos são, em sua essência, curiosos. E eu estava interessada em saber para onde todos haviam sido mandados, quais aventuras tinham vivido. Mas um detalhe em especial me intrigava. Mais do que qualquer outro.

O olho esquerdo de Zoro.

Aquilo estava instigando minha curiosidade. O que teria causado tal ferimento em alguém como ele? Eu sempre reconheci a força de Zoro, mais do que eu costumo admitir para mim mesma. E o fato de que ele próprio não fala muito sobre si mesmo sempre criou uma alma de mistério em torno dele. Roronoa Zoro sempre foi um desafio para mim. Parecia que ele existia apenas para me deixar intrigada.

Perigosamente intrigada.

_- Eu sinto o poder... Transbordando de mim... Eu quero muito cortar alguém..._

Nesse momento, eu estava ocupada torcendo os pescoços de alguns tritões da gangue do Hody. Mas eu senti. Senti que alguém com enorme sede de sangue se aproximava de mim. Eu me virei a tempo de ver um tritão, armado com espadas, aproximando-se com um olhar um tanto sádico no rosto claramente alcoolizado.

_- Pra cima, pessoal! Não tem onde se esconder!_

Eu me preparei para me defender.

Foi desnecessário.

Alguém já estava me protegendo.

Zoro.

Eu o encarei, surpresa.

E me distrai por um momento. Apenas alguns poucos segundos, em que os dois espadachins pareceram imóveis diante do choque das espadas, e tudo parecia correr mais lentamente. Aquele instante fatal de uma luta. Um instante em que eu me perdi admirando suas costas, e inconscientemente, minha memória fotográfica já havia decorado cada músculo forte e bem definido e cada mínima cicatriz que eu não fazia idéia se ele sempre tivera ou se adquirira nesses dois anos. Uma imagem que me pegou de surpresa e que eu sabia que jamais esqueceria. E que quando eu menos esperasse, quando estivesse conversando com ele ou observando seu treinamento de longe, voltaria á minha mente, e eu me perguntaria a origem de cada uma delas. Mais uma curiosidade que eu jamais iria sanar.

Zoro estava se tornando algo extremamente distrativo para a minha mente. Perigosamente distrativo.

E então o tempo pareceu acelerar quando os dois oponentes se empurraram para direções opostas, e ele deslizou até ficar poucos passos de mim.

_- Zoro!_

_- Desculpe, eu vou contra esse cara._

E eu fiquei imensamente surpresa, porque não era de seu feitio interromper a luta de um de seus nakamas. Ele estava desafiando meus pensamentos de novo. Zoro estava me protegendo...?

_- Ele pode ser um bom "aquecimento" antes que entremos no Novo Mundo..._

É claro.

Foi um pouco frustrante. Eu havia me esquecido que ele só mais um espadachim fanático. Tudo o que ele queria era testar sua força adquirida nesses dois anos.

Foi mais frustrante do que deveria ser.

E não mudava em nada o fato de que eu ainda estava curiosa sobre o que ele fizera nesse tempo, como adquirira o ferimento no olho, e todas aquelas cicatrizes. Curiosa sobre quantas outras cicatrizes e marcas de sofrimento seu corpo carregava e eu desconhecia.

Oh, céus.

Nada bom.

Zoro era instigante demais.

**Fim.**

**N/A: Nada a comentar. Eu apenas TINHA que escrever. Oda, você é meu herói. **

**E um oi para quem SURTOU COMPLETAMENTE com o capítulo 639 de One Piece \õ/**


End file.
